Love Can Outrun Fate
by Noox
Summary: Princess Sakura is arranged to marry Sasuke and become the empress of Japan. However, in the dead of night, with only her Samurai with her, the blossom haired woman admits to her feelings. Kakashi, her sworn protector and Samurai, has loved no one else, but her. The two of them decide to fight their fate and if they must, die together if it means they can be together for eternity.


**Authors Note:** What better way to start off my account with a KakaSaku one-shot?  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Kakashi, the bodyguard and Samurai of Lady Sakura, bows before her. His gloved hands hold onto her smaller, softer ones, enjoying the feeling of warmth coming off her. She was the most exquisite and gorgeous woman in the entire land of Japan. She was the princess and soon to be empress of the country, where she would lead her country to victory with it's ongoing war with the other Asian countries around it. Being an island helped Japan from being in too many wars, they often kept themselves disconnected from the world and let no outsiders within.

The man could sense Sakura's anxiety, she was petrified of who she'd become in due time. She would need to take a husband after becoming empress and she would need his help with doing what's best for her people. Kakashi kisses her hand with loving lips, trying to calm her down. "My lady, you must take deep breaths and calm your heartbeat." He was a noble himself, Kakashi was. He was strong, intelligent, and every woman wanted him for their own. "Is there anyway I can help you?" Sakura couldn't deny it. She was younger than the Samurai, but she longed for him, too. For his heart, mind, and soul.

Sakura frowns and her hand holds Kakashi's tightly, trying to feel him and remember this feeling of him forever. "Kakashi, answer me this." She would break the rules if she were to ask this. If she fell in love and ran off with a man who wasn't the person she was arranged to marry, she could be murdered. "Who does your heart desire?" Nevertheless, she didn't care. She didn't mind. If it meant dying with her love in her hands and seeing him in a place where they would both be happy, she was willing to die by the hands of the Samurai that were loyal to the old ways and the current emperor, who was growing older by the second.

With a confused face, Kakashi raises from his knees and towers over Sakura, turning his head. He desired one woman that he could never have. A young, beautiful, princess with cherry blossom hair that extended down to her waist. Green eyes full of wonder and fear at the same time. Rosy cheeks and cherry red lips that his gray eyes couldn't look away. Sakura Haruno was the woman his heart loved. Often, he wished upon the stars to let him embrace her only once, so that he could remember the way they loved each other for one night. But it never happened. Their fate was already decided.

"My heart desires a woman, not a girl." Kakashi says truthfully, looking down at Sakura with narrow eyes. He meant it, Sakura was a woman, not a girl. "She is someone I've grown to known over the years and I find myself falling in love. I will never have her, but I will forever love her." His words hit her heart like a katana being stabbed through her chest and slowly being pulled out, inch by inch, before being thrusted back in. She could tell Kakashi meant her, not another woman.

With tears streaming down her face, Sakura doesn't dare to wipe her eyes. She only grabs Kakashi's armor and her forehead touches the metal that was covering his chest. She loved him, not her arranged husband, Sasuke. Sasuke was handsome and smart, but not like the silver haired man before her. Kakashi was so much better. He loved her, took care of her during the times she fell ill, and made sure to do anything to make her heart content. Sasuke only cared about the throne and having power. The only good thing to Sakura for him was that her body showed that she could give birth to a healthy heir, a son preferably.

"Kakashi, why must we be who we are? Why couldn't we be average farmers who fell in love?" Sakura couldn't stop the tears and with a sad look on his face, Kakashi wipes the tears away with his thumb. Their fate and destiny were decided, but who were to say they couldn't fight it? Love knows no boundaries and as long as they can get to safety, change their name, and if possible, leave the country, they would be safe to live a life of love. It would be hard to do, but if you truly loved someone, one would never give up until they lay, breathing their last breaths on this planet, in this realm.

Grabbing Sakura's shoulders, Kakashi looks deep in her eyes. They were in the forest, only them in the dark midnight of the night. "Run away with me. We can run and find new lives, love each other until we grow old." Pink hair intertwines between his pale fingers and he pushes her bangs behind her ears, loving the masterpiece known as her face and forehead. "I can show you what true happiness. To Sasuke, you're just a tool that's suppose to spread your legs and have his children." Sakura nods, agreeing. Kakashi wasn't being mean, he was being truthful. "To me, you're a walking goddesses I wish to worship and love until time comes to an end."

"Will we make it? If I were to have children, I'd want their father to be you, not Sasuke's." Sakura admits, a tone of red spreading across her face. Kakashi chuckles, finding the statement adorable and so pure. The princess was the perfect woman, no one else would come near to her beauty or golden heart. "I wish to be with you and love you, as well. Not only as my Samurai, but my lover." Sakura leans up to kiss Kakashi, who leans down to do the same.

Their lips meet in a fiery passion, their fingers intertwining. As Kakashi slips his tongue into Sakura's mouth, her body begins to shiver by how it feels. It felt so right, like this was meant to be. As if their souls were made to love and kiss each other. She never wanted to part from him, she wanted to to keep her body close to his. They were soulmates, Sakura knew it for sure. Sasuke was only an obstacle in between them. As Kakashi finally parts from her lips, they're left breathless, panting for air from the lack of oxygen in their lungs. They've never kissed someone like that. _With Love._

"Let's run until our feet can't run anymore and than, we'll run some more." Sakura plants a kiss on Kakashi's cheek, standing tall on her toes. "If I must, I will die to be with the one who owns my heart. I belong to you and no one else, Kakashi." Her words were full of seduction and affection.

"And the same for you, my princess. Wherever we may be, if we are to live or die, I'll always find you. My heart only desires you and my eyes look at no one other than the blossom princess in front of me." They kiss once more and run into the forest, leaving the palace behind them. As legend goes, they found a new life and never were found, living happily ever after. But legends aren't always true. So, who knows what truly happened to those forbidden lovers.


End file.
